


Селфи

by DamnAya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Sexting, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnAya/pseuds/DamnAya
Summary: Баки Барнс учится жить в новом времени.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 41





	Селфи

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделены сообщения Баки.
> 
> https://twitter.com/AyaDramaQueen/status/1336229363050827776?s=19 - селфи Баки

[входящий медиа-файл]

\- Ого, Барнс, не ожидал от тебя. Тебе потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы освоить старкфон. Наш Капитан Сосулька смог разобраться только с раскладушкой, а ты уже селфи отправляешь.  
\- _Это было не так уж сложно. Но фото я отправил случайно._  
\- Случайно? Я разочарован. Я-то уже рассчитывал, что следующим будет дикпик.  
\- _Что такое дикпик? Хотя, зная тебя, наверное, ничего хорошего._  
\- Тогда лучше не гугли.  
\- _... Фото члена?! Зачем кому-то отправлять фото члена?_  
\- Ну, не знаю, Барнс. Похвастаться? Пофлиртовать? В твое время ведь уже флиртовали?  
\- _В мое время никому бы в голову не пришло отправить фотографию члена._  
\- Да, тебе ведь для этого пришлось бы сперва пойти в салон, вывалить свои причиндалы перед фотографом, потом ещё отправлять фото по почте. Это было бы, как минимум, неловко. А сколько ждать, прежде чем адресат получит...  
\- _Почему мы вообще говорим о моем члене?_

[входящий медиа-файл]

\- _Твою мать! Старк, ты что, отправил мне фото своего члена?_  
\- Только чтобы тебе не было обидно, что твой член единственный, который мы обсуждаем.  
\- _Ты ненормальный._  
\- Можешь отплатить мне той же монетой.  
\- _Я на улице!_  
\- Да, на улице лучше не стоит. Из полиции я тебя, конечно, вытащу, но если это попадет в интернет, даже Пятнице будет не под силу уничтожить все свидетельства твоей обнажёнки.  
\- _Старк._  
\- О. Не говори, что кто-то заглянул тебе через плечо. Мне, конечно, не жалко, если кто-то ещё увидит. Но если тебя узнали, боюсь, я мог испортить тебе репутацию.  
\- _Кто вообще присылает фотографию члена без предупреждения?_  
\- Ты прав. На этот счёт наверняка есть какие-то правила этикета. Обязательно попрошу Пятницу поискать.  
- _... И что, ты возбудился, обсуждая мой член?_  
\- Ну, можешь прийти и проверить.  
\- _Вот так просто? И откуда тебе знать, что я в Нью-Йорке?_  
\- Потом можем сходить на свидание, если хочешь посложнее. Не хочу раскрывать всех секретов, но мне известно, что ты в НЙ.  
\- _Знал, что этот подарок неспроста. Я ведь даже на маячки его проверил._  
\- А в телефоне его и нет. Ладно, Барнс, ты можешь оказать мне ответную любезность или просто прийти в башню. Выбор за тобой. Можешь, конечно, сделать вид, что ничего не было, если хочешь. Но мне кажется, тогда ты не продолжал бы эту переписку.  
\- _Понимаю, почему Стив никак не привыкнет к этому времени - у вас всё происходит слишком быстро._  
\- Могу заказать тайской еды, принять душ и надеть чистую футболку. Будет считаться свиданием?  
\- _Я буду через полчаса._  
\- Как я и говорил, Барнс. Ты отлично вписываешься в наше время.


End file.
